Buttered Popcorn
|Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A trophy |NR = A money bag }} Buttered Popcorn is a mini-game exclusive to the iPad, Kindle, and some Android versions of Plants vs. Zombies. It takes place on a Pool level, and the only given plants are four Cob Cannons (on all ground lanes). The objective of the level is to beat the level with the given plants. The player can stun zombies with butter. This level has no Lawn Mowers or Pool Cleaners. Icon Popcorn iPad.png|iPad icon Buttered Popcorn Kindle Image.jpg|Kindle icon Strategies The objective of this mini-game is relatively simple: you need to stop the zombies by launching corn cobs, but you can also temporarily stop zombies by placing butter on their heads. You can use your fingers in a smearing action on the touchscreen to immobilize large numbers of zombies, rather than tapping the heads of individual zombies. It is also worth noting that if a Cob Cannon is eaten, it cannot be replaced and there are no Lawn Mowers or Pool Cleaners to protect the area against the zombies that will inevitably get by. The most difficult zombie to deal with on this level is Dolphin Rider Zombie, as it moves at high speed, and, as such, hard to stop with butter. Whenever a Gargantuar is less than halfway past the lawn, the player should not shoot a corn cob at it immediately, as it will throw its Imp. Instead, you should stun it with butter to prevent this from occurring. You can also stun its Imp before it eats a Cob Cannon. If the player still cannot beat this level and the device supports multi-touch, the player can use two people, instead of one (one person could control the Cob Cannon, one person could butter the zombies, etc.). The player can also fire two corn cobs at once and targeting the two land lanes closest to the pool so that zombies in an area in all rows will be hit. Related achievements Trivia *Its name is a pun on a snack with the same name. *It is a Pool level, despite no aquatic plants being used, this may be so that the player can only have four Cob Cannons at a time, or so Dolphin Rider Zombies can appear, which makes the mini-game difficult. **This could also be so that the player could not earn the achievement Defcorn 5 instantly. **The same applies to the achievement Pool's Closed. *It is the first mini-game exclusive to a particular version of the game. *Buckethead Zombies, Conehead Zombies, Newspaper Zombies and Screen Door Zombies appear in this level even though they are, for the level's purposes, identical to regular Zombies. **In addition, Newspaper Zombies will have no chance to use their special attribute of being angered once their paper is destroyed, and the same holds true for Screen Door Zombie’s screen door and the Buckethead and Conehead Zombies’ helmets, as Cob Cannon’s projectiles will instantly kill these zombies. *Butter will not damage the zombies in this mini-game or in Co-op Mode on the Xbox Live Arcade and PlayStation 3 versions of the game. *It can be played even before purchasing the Cob Cannon. *Aside from the Gargantuar, all the zombies in this level are the same as Last Stand. *Repeatedly tapping on a zombie will place more butter on it. *The player can stun the Dolphin Rider Zombies with butter before it enters the pool. *When the zombies eat all Cob Cannons, the player cannot kill any more zombies, inevitably causing the player to lose. *There is a glitch where if the player restarts the game over and over, there will be no Gargantuars. **The same applies to Zombotany 2, where Jalapeno Zombie will not appear if the level is restarted many times. ***These bugs could have been an early reference to Dynamic Difficulty, though this is unlikely. *Like the mini-game Last Stand, there are no Lawn Mowers or Pool Cleaners. *This mini-game is a quick and easy way to earn the Pyromaniac achievement, as long as the player does not use a Garden Rake. **The player will also earn Don't Pea in the Pool. **However, the achievement Pool's Closed cannot be unlocked by winning this mini-game. *On the Android version, the mini-game's description uses Beghouled Twist's description. *It is the only one of two mini-games without a plant selection screen that lets the player use upgrade plants, the other being Air Raid. Both mini-games are also version-exclusive. *In the free iOS version of Plants vs. Zombies, there is a glitch where the player can have 50 sun at the start of the level. How would you rate Buttered Popcorn's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy ru:Масляный Попкорн Category:Pool mini-games Category:IPad mini-games Category:Mini-games with two flags Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants